


The Soldier and the Peas

by storywriter8



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author's Dumb Joke, Being Undressed While Asleep, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Duck Faces In His Sleep, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, No Sex, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rated M just in case, Sex Toys, Sleep Deprivation, Undressing, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8
Summary: All Bucky had meant to do was get a look at how his Stevie was living these days with his new boyfriend Tony. But he was so tired, and that ridiculous bed was just begging to be napped in.





	The Soldier and the Peas

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently all I do these days is write dumb joke one shots. Enjoy some cute fluff!
> 
> I don't own Marvel.

The Winter Soldier crept through the balcony door of the Stark and Roger’s suite in the Avengers’ tower. While the climb up the tower had not been easy, finding the door unlocked was more than enough to have him on edge. 

It wasn't like he was there to kill anyone or even take anything. With more and more of his memory returning each day and filling in the gaps with soft caresses and hurried kisses in dark corners, Bucky just wanted to know a little about how his ex and his ex’s new boyfriend were living in the present. 

Poking around ended up being uneventful as Bucky only came up with a few paintings of himself and Steve’s friends, several blueprints and half finished prototypes scattered from the refrigerator to on top of the toilet, and a closet whose walls were covered with a complicated system that was tracking the Winter Soldier’s movements topped off with a colorful sign over it all declaring ‘where's Bucko!’.

Bucky had stared for a moment at the sign before closing the door and moving on. The next double doors swung silently open beneath the soldier’s finger to a bedroom that held a bed bigger than belief. Four posters with thin cream colored drapes tied around them and five mattresses high with god damned steps up to the thick down comforter on top. A cool fall breeze from an open window fluttered the drapery and kept the room at the absolute perfect temperature for afternoon naps.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Bucky muttered, resting his elbow against the bed spread to lean against it and glare around the room. As soon as he put his weight on the arm it sank deep into the mattress and he stumbled sideways. Giving the bed another incredulous look, the soldier sank his flesh hand into the impossible softness. Flopping over, he rested his cheek against the bed and let out a little moan. On the run from pretty much everyone wasn't exactly the most restful of hobbies and Bucky couldn't remember the last time he had slept more than a couple of hours at a time. 

Steve and Tony were at some dumb social event until late, surely it couldn’t hurt to lay down for a few minutes?

Climbing up the steps, Bucky crawled into the bed, flopped onto his back, and let out a longer moan. It was like floating on a cloud filled with nothing but happy dreams and warm smiles. Surrounded by the familiar earthy smell of Steve and the warming spice of what Bucky could only assume was Tony, he could feel himself begin to drift off.

Until he shifted slightly and something stabbed into his back. Eyes snapping open, the soldier frowned at the bed’s canopy and rolled over. Whatever it was took a turn at stabbing into his side. With a frustrated growl, Bucky flung himself to the edge of the bed and shoved his metal arm under the first mattress. He finally found the thing between the last and second to last mattress. Pulling it out with a growl of satisfaction, Bucky stared at the set of silicone anal beads in his hand that were bright green and dimpled to look exactly like a string of peas. Dropping the toy to the carpet with a soft thud, Bucky continued to stare.

“Ok,” he muttered, rolling back to the center of the bed. Settling back with a sigh as he finally got comfortable, the Winter Soldier nodded off.

-

Steve let out a huge yawn as he pushed the door of his and Tony’s suite open. “Remind me why we go to these things again?” he grumbled, fumbling with his tie.

Giving his boyfriend a tired but fond smile, Tony toed off his shoes and gently steered Steve towards their bedroom. “Because it gives the other love of your life a better chance to make contact. Also your cabin fever was getting worse than my working binge.”

Steve frowned groggily as he was lead down the hall. “Did you leave the bedroom door open?”

As both men peered into the room their jaws dropped at the black leather clad figure in their bed, curled around Steve’s pillow, a soft sigh slipping past his pouted lips with each exhale.

“That's where you hid that?” Tony whispered, pointing to the missing vegetable sex toy on the carpet.

“Stop buying weird vegetable sex toys and I’ll stop hiding them,” Steve hissed back, grabbing Tony with a shaking hand and slowly approaching the bed. “It's not like you've missed it for the last two months.”

“That’s been under there for two months? Why the hell didn't we feel it?” Tony muttered as he quickly changed out of his tux and into a pair of sweatpants. “I guess Bucky was sensitive enough to feel it, aww like a little princess! He can only sleep on the softest of beds.”

Steve rolled his eyes as he pulled on the tank top he liked to sleep in. “We slept on rocks, Tones.”

“Well then its time he enjoyed the finer things in life, isn't it?” Tony murmured, pausing to coo as Bucky let out a soft whine when the bed dipped as Steve carefully climbed up. “Oh, he is so cute.”

The blond smiled and carefully untied his old friend’s combat boots and carefully unzipped his knife filled jacket. Leaving the red Henley, Steve gently slipped off Bucky’s cargo pants down to a pair of black boxers. 

Bucky let out several quiet whimpers as he was gently maneuvered beneath the covers and then several unhappy grumbles until he was finally joined in bed with Steve taking his metal hand in his own as Tony snuggled up to his other side. Finally, Bucky let out a contented sigh and settled down, cuddling up to both men.

“The cutest,” Steve murmured, kissing Bucky’s forehead and smiling as he watched Tony nuzzle under the soldier's chin.

-

The Winter Soldier's eyes snapped open, his body tensing like a coiled spring. He had fallen asleep in an unsecured location and woken up between two potentially hostile and definitely awake bodies. Blinking a couple times as he remembered where the unsecured location was, Bucky watched as Tony uncurled his hands from his Henley and rolled away from the soldier. 

Shirtless, with the arc reactor letting off a soft glow, and stretched out with his head turned to expose the column of his neck, Tony was the picture of vulnerability. At his back, Bucky could feel Steve pressed against him, arm loosening to a protective but nonrestrictive hold. They were giving him a way out, showing him they weren't going to hurt him.

Reaching out with a quivering hand, Bucky rolled Tony back towards him. The smaller man let himself be moved, tangling his legs with the soldier’s and smiling into his chest. Bucky could feel Steve smiling against the back of his neck and moved to thread his fingers with the hand that the blond had rested over his waist. 

With both men snuggling closer to him, Bucky let out a long, tired sigh and let the tension in his body go. They would have to talk about this, about everything, but it really had been a long time since the soldier had gotten a good night's sleep.


End file.
